


“Just enjoy the show…”

by amosanguis



Series: they came for the sexy times, they stayed because they died [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, M/M, Repeated Lines, Strongly Implied Character Death, otp: it suits you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stormtrooper may have been wearing Finn’s face, but there was a coldness in his eyes – he was just blank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Just enjoy the show…”

-z-

 

Poe leans in, his teeth scraping along the shell of Finn’s ear as he whispers, “Just enjoy the show.”

 

-

 

Poe straightens the new jacket around Finn’s shoulders.

“Stop pouting,” he says, playing with the collar of the jacket.

“It’s not the same,” Finn insists. 

Poe chuckles and shakes his head – he gets it, but this is an old argument and not one he wants to have before they head out on their next mission.  So he presses a kiss to Finn’s lips, ignores the sharp whistles from the other pilots, and swallows down any of Finn’s other protests.

Finn lets him.  (For now.)

 

-

 

“No!” Poe screams, grabbing Finn by the wrist and pulling him back down behind shelter.  Something that was extremely difficult to do with a chest full of shrapnel.  “I won’t let you die before me!”

“That’s not your choice to make,” Finn snaps and then he’s back up onto his feet and he’s sprinting away – drawing fire.

(Every shot misses but Finn doesn’t get far before he’s captured.  They find Poe not long after.)

 

-

 

Poe is on his knees and there are two blasters against his shoulders.  Then Kylo Ren walks into the room, a Stormtrooper at his heels.  Then, with a gesture, the Stormtrooper takes off his helmet.

Poe swallows Finn’s name, keeps it from escaping his lips.

The Stormtrooper may have been wearing Finn’s face, but there was a coldness in his eyes – he was just blank.  Like a wiped canvas.

Then the weight of the blasters is gone from his back and then Kylo Ren leans in and he whispers, “Just enjoy the show.”

And, with the flick of Kylo’s wrist, FN-2187 raises his weapon.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
